Recap Sessie 9
Limbo en de Lich De helden kijken de kamer binnen en zien figuren op de grond getekend, zouden deze gebruikt worden voor een ritueel? Voor ze tijd hebben om goed te kijken horen ze aan de rechter kant van de kamer een geluid, het is Cosmogriezel maar nu in een nog grotere vorm. Ook ziet hij er meer luguber uit en steken er botten uit zijn lichaam. Nadat de helden van de schrik bekomen zijn zien ze dat naast hem op de grond hoog magiër Havrest ligt. Hebben ze hem dan eindelijk gevonden? Hij ligt wel heel stil op de grond leeft hij nog? Saleiman en Trageon besluiten te gaan kijken Cosmogriezel staat op en begint naar Trageon te blazen en dreigen. Op Suleiman lijkt hij beter te reageren. Suleiman gaat alleen op Cosmo af en stelt hem gerust. Met een trillende hand geeft hij een aai over zijn bolletje. Cosmogriezel gaat op zijn rug liggen zoals een kat en geniet er van om geaait te worden. Suleiman gebruikt dit moment om in de papieren te kijken die naast Havrest liggen. Als hij verder probeert te kijken naar Havrest hoort hij weer gegrom van Cosmogriezel. Kennelijk mag niemand aan zijn meester komen. In een nieuw plan probeert Trageon met een illusie van een blauw vogeltje (het vogeltje dat hij vaker laat verschijnen) Cosmogriezel af te leiden. Dit lukt en geeft de helden de gelegenheid om naar Havrest te kijken, helaas is er weinig meer van hem over dan een stapel botten. Ook kunnen ze de papieren die rondom hem liggen pakken en bekijken, het lijkt er op dat deze aanwijzigen geven voor een uitweg. Voordat we ze goed kunnen bekijken komt Cosmogriezel terug, en hij is pissed omdat we hem weg gelokt hebben! Snel gaat hij weer naast het lichaam van zijn meester staan en jaagt de helden de kamer uit. De lezen ondertussen de papieren die ze gevonden hebben. Hieruit blijkt dat Janos de sleutel tot de uitweg is. Echter moet hij verslagen worden en dit kan alleen door een aanhanger van Tempus. De helden concluderen al snel dat ze Jerrod moeten vinden. Voordat ze dit doen bekijken ze nogmaals de kist die ze naast de kamer hebben laten staan. Na veel onderzoek weet Walster de kist te openen en er komt een stokje uit een klein laatje aan de zijkant van de kist. Als hij het stokje vastpakt krijgt hij een schok en vliegt door de ruimte. Kennelijk is het stokje niet voor hem. Suleiman probeert hetzelfde en kan zonder problemen het stokje oppakken. En nu... de helden hebben geen idee... toch maar opzoek naar Jerrod. De helden lopen terug naar de kamer met de ritueel symbolen. De helden herkennen het nu als een ritueel dat bescherming bied of een kwaad kan opsluiten. Uit de papieren blijkt ook dat Havrest dit ritueel heeft gebruikt om Janus op te sluiten nadat hij hem had verraden. Kennelijk heeft Havrest tijdelijk met Janos samengewerkt. Nu ze rustig kijken ze de helden ook dat een deel van de symbolen zijn uitgeveegd, dit was net nog niet zo..... Ook zien ze voetsporen een gang in lopen aan de andere kant van de kamer. Snel gaan ze er achteraan. Het blijken de voetsporen van Jerrod en Sera!!!! Als de helden een hoek om lopen zien ze een doorgang met twee openstaande deuren die ze herkennen. Dat is de Tempel van Janos. Achter de deuren staan Jerrod en Sera. En.... iemand die ze herkennen als Janos! Als ze er op aflopen gaan de deuren dicht. De helden doen snel een schietgebedje trappen de deur in en rennen de kamer in ... 'Dingdong Motherfucker Dingdong'. Ze zien ze een open ruimte, grote brokstukken van de tempel vliegen in het rond in de leegte. Ver boven hun hoofden zien ze Jerrod vechten met een ondode Lich Janos terwijl ze op een brokstuk balanceren. 'Volg mij, ik ben de enige god! schreeuwt Janos Voordat hij deze zin helemaal heeft uitgesproken heeft hij een voltreffer te pakken van Jerrod, 'ik zal je nooit volgen! Zonder na te denken springt Trageon op het eerste beste brokstuk wat langs komt vliegen, acrobatisch springt hij op het volgende stuk en komt steeds dichterbij het gevecht wat aan de gang is. Het brokstuk waar Trageon op staat komt steeds dichterbij Janos en Jerrod, Trageon staat op het punt een sprong te wagen naar hun rotsblok en Janos er van langs te geven. Janos ziet dit naderende gevaar, draait zich om en er komt een groene straal uit zijn handen. De straal gaat richting de borst van Trageon en schiet er dwars door heen. Midden in Tragen zit een gat van een halve meter doorsnee. Trageon valt op de grond en staat niet meer op. Suleiman ziet dat zijn oude vriend Trageon is geveld en gaat door het lint, hij springt van brokstuk naar brokstuk terwijl hij een regen van pijlen op Janos af vuurt, afgewisseld met molotovcocktails. Als hij dichtbij genoeg is neemt hij een slok van een potion en uit zijn mond komt een straal stroperige vloeistof wat Janos bedekt. Terwijl Suleiman alles uit de kast haalt om zijn vriend te wreken beseft Walster dat hij met zijn schild niet in staat is op een rots te springen, hij gebruikt een combat manouvre welke hij van Jerrod heeft af gekeken, hij delayt (classic). Ondertussen raast het gevecht tussen Suleiman, Jerrod en Janos door. De rotsblokken stijgen steeds verder op de ruimte in, Walster besluit zijn schild achter te laten en ook op de brokstukken te springen. Hij komt uiteindelijk naast het lichaam van Trageon terecht als Torag hem een keuze geeft. Of hij valt Janos aan, of hij brengt Trageon tot leven. Walster kiest voor de aanval op Janos en laat Trageon liggen. Er komt een straal ligt van boven dat Janos van het rotsblok af slaat. Terwijl de rotsbloken ondertussen verder omhoog stijgen voelen de helden regen, het wordt steeds erger en erger. Uiteindelijk bevinden ze zich midden in het water. Om niet te verdrinken zwemmen ze omhoog. Hier is het aarde donker dus alleen Walster zien Jerrod en Sera door de stroming mee gesleurd worden, hij duikt er achteraan. Suleiman is ondertussen tegen het lichaam van Trageon aan gedreven en houdt deze vast. Ook hij wordt uiteindelijk door de stroming mee gesleurd. De stroming brengt ze naar een soort zaal, waar het water weg vloeit. Suleiman hoort een gevecht wat aan de gang is en herkent de stemmen van Jerrod en Walster. Ook ziet hij een ladder omhoog, hij laat het lichaam van Trageon achter en klimt omhoog een catacombe in, hier heeft Janos een aantal ondode opgeroepen om aan zijn kant te vechten. Nog steeds woedend om het verlies van Trageon pakt hij direct zijn kruisboog en schiet, gevuld van haat, een meest dodelijk schot af. Hiermee breekt hij een stuk van de schedel van Janos af, 'Voor Trageon' roept hij. Ondertussen Trageon wordt wakker en voelt niets meer, geen pijn, geen honger, geen dorst, leeft hij eigenlijk wel? Als hij om zich heen kijkt ziet hij een grijze mist en verder niets. Een draakje verschijnt naast hem en legt hem uit dat hij in de twilight is, tussen dood en leven. Tamara heeft hem gestuurd om Trageon te redden en weer naar aarde terug te sturen. 'Tamara helpt jou, vergeet dit niet als je straks terug op aarde bent'. Trageon wordt wakker in een kamer en hoort geluiden van een gevecht, ook ziet hij een ladder. Daarboven wordt gevochten! Hij bedenkt zich geen moment en klimt de ladder op. Als hij net met zijn hoofd boven de ladder uitkomt ziet hij Suleiman vlakbij hem staan. Verderop staan Walster, Jerrod, Sera, en Cosmogriezel ingevecht met Janos en zijn ondode dienaren. Hij ziet Suleiman aanleggen met zijn kruisboog en in één schot een deel van het gezicht van Janos er af schieten 'Voor Trageon'!!! Trageon twijfelt geen moment en mengt zich in het gevecht 'Papa is thuis!' Tijdens het gevecht laat Janos de kamer instorten, omdat hij van meerdere kanten door Jerrod, Walster en Sera wordt aangevallen kan hij er niet aan ontsnappen dat hij zelf slachtoffer wordt van het instorten van de kamer. Helaas zijn Jerrod, Sera en Cosmogriezel ook de dupe... De overige ondoden vallen uit elkaar en de rest van de kamer begint nu ook in te storten. De helden vluchten snel door het luik de kamer uit. Ze komen weer in de bekende gang waar ze al 100x door gelopen hebben, maar alles lijkt achter ze in te storten, ze rennen dus maar door. Op een gegeven moment komen ze bij een soort portaal dat ze herkennen. Als ze hier doorheen duiken komen ze weer in het water terecht. Het lukt alleen Suleiman omhoog te zwemmen. Ze zijn weer in de waterput van Fort Ochtendhout, waar dit avontuur begon. Suleiman klimt snel naar boven en gooit touw naar beneden. Hierdoor kunnen ook Trageon en Walster omhoog komen. Als ze alledrie uit de put zijn geklommen begint alles te schudden. Aan de zijkant van de kelder ontstaan twee deuren die de helden wederom herken. Het is de tempel van Janos. Snel gaan de helden naar binnen en verwachten weer een gevecht. Het is er echter uitgestorven en alles ligt in puin. Als ze verder zoeken ontdekken ze een geheim paneel in het altaar. Hierachter zit een hendel verborgen. Wanneer ze deze overhalen verschuift het altaar en wordt een korte trap zichtbaar. Omdat de spreekwoordelijke gifbeker in één keer leeg moet en de helden Janos met wortel en al willen uitroeien gaan ze naar beneden. Hier staat een rek met allerlei doosjes en de stenen kist. Wederom lukt het niet deze verder te openen dan het vakje waar het stokje zich bevond. Het valt Trageon op dat één van de doosjes (eentje die er het lelijkste uit ziet) een bepaalde magie uitstraalt. Dit is het gebonden item van Janos, hierdoor kan hij als Lich steeds terug komen. Walster neemt het als taak op zich om dit uit naam van Torag te vernietigen. Als de helden de tempel uit lopen komen ze Bart en de medebewoners van Fort Ochtendhout tegen. Ze vertellen wat er gebeurt is. Ondanks dat ze voor hun gevoel 3 dagen weg waren, zijn in Fort Ochtendhout 3 weken verstreken. De houthakkers hebben zich zo goed mogelijk proberen te handhaven. De piraten echter hebben het eerste beste schip wat langs kwam varen gekaapt en zijn met de noorderzon vertrokken. In de dagen hierna kwam Enver Hoxha polshoogte nemen, bij afwezigheid van de helden gebruikte zijn troepen om de bewoners te intimideren en maakte hij van de gelegenheid gebruik om de helft van het geld af te romen, wat verdiend was door langs trekkende karavanen. Met de terugkeer van de helden lijkt de rust in Fort ochtendhout wedergekeerd. De nieuw ontstane ruimte onder Fort Ochtendhout besluiten de helden na kort overleg (in character, stevige discussie uit character) in te richten als tempel voor Torag en Tamara. Omdat deze goden de helden uit een aantal hachelijke situaties hebben gered zijn dit de nieuwe beschermpatronen van Fort Ochtendhout. Category:Recaps